punkfandomcom-20200223-history
Sick of It All
Sick of It All is an American hardcore punk band from Queens, New York. Formed in early 1987, the band consisted of brothers Lou Koller on vocals and Pete Koller on lead guitar, Rich Cipriano on bass, and Armand Majidi on drums. There have been only two member changes since their inception, with Max Capshaw temporarily filling in for Majidi in 1989 and Craig Setari replacing Cipriano in 1992. Formed when hardcore punk waned in popularity, Sick of It All has nonetheless been known to be a major part of the New York hardcore scene. Though their 1989 debut album Blood, Sweat and No Tears was a moderate success, Sick of It All had not achieved commercial success until further albums. After the release of their 1992 second album Just Look Around', East West Records saw the band's potential and signed them in 1993. Sick of It All's third and major label debut album, Scratch the Surface, was released in 1994 to criticial acclaim, especially the singles "Scratch the Surface" and "Step Down" (the video for the latter single would also be featured in the 1995 Beavis and Butt-head episode "Premature Evacuation"). Their 1997 follow-up Built to Last was also highly acclaimed. Despite the success of Built to Last, Sick of It All was dropped from East West and signed to Fat Wreck Chords in 1998, who released the band's next three albums. Seven years later, Sick of It All was dropped from Fat Wreck and signed to Abacus Records, a subsidiary of Century Media. This label released their eighth studio album Death to Tyrants in 2006 to positive reviews (Abacus eventually went out of business, though Sick of It All would remain on Century Media). Death to Tyrants was followed by Based on a True Story in 2010. History Early career (1987–1992) Formed in early 1987 in Queens, New York, Sick of It All was formed alongside New York hardcore bands Straight Ahead, and Rest In Pieces, which both featured Majidi and current Sick of It All bass player Craig Setari. Majidi joined up with the Koller brothers and Rich Cipriano to record the Sick of It All demo in 1987, after first bassist Mark McNielly and drummer David Lamb left. The band began to play Sunday afternoon matinees at renowned venue CBGB's, and soon after released a self-titled 7" on Revelation Records (which was later re-issued on the tenth anniversary of its release, in 1997). In 1988, Sick of It All signed to Relativity Records and recorded their first full-length, Blood, Sweat and No Tears, which was released in 1989. The album's follow-up, Just Look Around, was released in 1992. Rising popularity (1993–1997) Sick of It All released their record Scratch the Surface on major label EastWest Records. They also recorded a video for "Step Down" and the title track "Scratch The Surface". The record was the first recorded with long-time friend and former Straight Ahead, Rest In Pieces, Youth of Today and Agnostic Front bass player Craig Setari, who had replaced Rich Cipriano in early 1993. The fair success of Scratch the Surface allowed the band to tour worldwide. In 1997, they released their second record on the EastWest label, Built to Last. This record had released a number of live staples for the band, including "Us vs. Them," "Busted" and "Good Lookin' Out." The album also marked the end of Sick of It All's contractual agreement with EastWest. The Fat Wreck Chords years (1998–2004) In 1998, Sick of It All signed to independent record label Fat Wreck Chords, owned and run by Fat Mike of NOFX. After releasing the "Potential For A Fall" single – for which another video was filmed, Call To Arms was released in February 1999. The 2000 follow-up Yours Truly was less critically acclaimed. Despite containing some of the bands favored live tracks, including "Blown Away," "The Bland Within," "District" and "America," some fans felt alienated by the album's progressive nature and in a recent interview, frontman Lou Koller claimed that the album's cover art probably contributed to its poor reception.AsIce hardcore e-zine – Specials In 2001, Sick of It All released their home video The Story So Far, and a year later a live record was released as part of Fat Wreck Chords' Live In A Dive series. The album showcased tracks from Sick of It All's entire career up to that point in time. 2003 saw Sick of It All release their seventh studio album: Life on the Ropes. In 2004, the band also released an album of b-sides, covers and rare tracks entitled Outtakes for the Outcast, which contains some Sick of It All recordings. Recent activity and the future of the band (2005–present) In early 2005, Sick of It All signed to Abacus Recordings to record the follow-up to Fat Wreck Chords' Life on the Ropes. The new album, titled Death to Tyrants, was released on April 18, 2006. The band has recently toured with AFI and The Dear & Departed in early 2007. A tribute to the band, titled Our Impact Will Be Felt, was released on April 24, 2007, and includes covers from artists such as Bane, Bleeding Through, The Bouncing Souls, Ignite, Comeback Kid, Hatebreed, Himsa, Madball, Most Precious Blood, Napalm Death, Pennywise, Rise Against, Sepultura, Stretch Arm Strong, The Suicide Machines, Unearth, and Walls of Jericho. Following a worldwide tour in support of Death to Tyrants, Sick of It All began working on new material for their next album. In an August 2009 interview with singer Lou Koller, he revealed that the band would begin recording their new album in November for a 2010 release.BLABBERMOUTH.NET – SICK OF IT ALL To Enter Studio In November Based on a True Story, the first Sick of It All album in four years, was released on April 20, 2010.BLABBERMOUTH.NET – SICK OF IT ALL To Release New Album In April Sick of it all will also be touring in Australia with Rise Against to support their endgame tour in 2011. They also toured the UK with AFI and Dear & Departed in April 2010. Members ;Current members *Lou Koller - vocals (since 1987) *Pete Koller - guitar, backing vocals (since 1987) *Craig Setari - bass, backing vocals (since 1992) *Armand Majidi - drums (since 1987) ;Former Members *Rich Cipriano - bass (1987-1992) *Max Capshaw - drums (1989) Discography ;Studio albums * Blood, Sweat and No Tears (1989) * Just Look Around (1992) * Scratch the Surface (1994) * Built to Last (1997) * Call to Arms (1999) * Yours Truly (2000) * Life on the Ropes (2003) * Death to Tyrants (2006) * Based on a True Story (2010) * Nonstop (2011)Sick Of It All Posts Album Trailer For "Nonstop" References External links * http://www.sickofitall.com Official website Category:American hardcore punk bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands